The training of hitting strokes in stick sports requires the use of both hands. Normally, in a right-handed player, the right hand will push the stick forwards and the left hand will either control the stick or, in fact, pull the butt of the stick backwards.
This is particularly true in hockey where the hands are held far apart. It would also be true in other stick sports such as lacrosse. It is also useful in baseball and golf, and may be useful in other sports.
One of the problems in training persons to handle an implement such as a stick effectively is that the use of both hands is essentially an afterthought and is often ignored. One hand often simply does nothing more than steady the butt of the stick, without assisting in providing power to the hitting stroke.
It has been found that, in this form of power stroke, by using the left hand simultaneously with and coordinated with the right hand, greatly increased power and accuracy can be obtained as compared with using only one hand for the power and leaving the other hand more or less in a passive guiding function.
When using both hands the right (or lower) hand pushes the stick forward while the left (or upper) hand simultaneously pulls the butt backwards. The stick in effect pivots about a notional fulcrum located more or less between the hands. The invention is directed to providing a training device to speed up the learning of this process, effectively training the brain to do the right moves.
Even with sports where the implement is held only in one hand the invention will have application to train particular types of strokes